


ride of your life

by sechung



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, a gay fic about a mysterious roadtrip, criminal!yebin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechung/pseuds/sechung
Summary: in which an open highway, a bank robbery, and a need to run away from everything brings two people together





	1. high speed chase

Ah, the open road. 

Minkyung has never loved anything more—the wondrous rush of escape, the taste of freedom, the wind rippling at her hair through the car window. It was everything she needed right now. 

She spots a sign on the corner of the road. Gas station, 2 miles. She glances down at the dashboard. She does need a refill.

Hands gripping the wheel with a sense of purpose, she gives a warm smile at the cloudless sky.

 

Yebin has never felt more terrified—yet thrilled—in her life. 

Sitting here, behind this gas station, watching as cars whizz by on the freeway, some turning into the asphalt parking lot of the gas station, she contemplates how her legs hurt.

But of course they hurt. She just ran through a cornfield for what, a mile? She's barely even sure. Holding a duffel bag filled with hundreds of thousands of dollars, too. 

She thinks back to the motorbike she left abandoned, shrouded by tall stalks of corn. Her precious motorbike. Sure, she could buy a new one, but it wasn't the same—not quite. 

She gulps. Soon her description will spread, photos of her will circulate—she'll be fucked. She has to get into a car as soon as possible. But who?

She can't hijack a car or force someone to drive her through threats, it's way too dangerous. She'll have to sneak her way in. 

Watching as a minivan full of kids pulls away from the gas station, she sees a rather mundane looking sedan turn into the parking lot. The woman driving stops, and gets out of the car, heading in the direction of the bathroom. She spots that the trunk is just slightly open—as if the person driving had been in a rush and forgotten to close it all the way. 

"Today's my lucky day." Yebin whispers to herself, before picking up her duffel bag and quickly darting in the direction of the car. Lifting the trunk door, she notices what seems like camping gear, and a hastily packed suitcase. 

Part of her wants to know this woman's story—but it doesn't matter. It's just Yebin's free ride out of here before the police start setting up roadblocks. Jamming her bag next to the suitcase, she crawls inside the trunk, just barely fitting, and closes the hood.

 

Minkyung is happy. God, she's never been this happy in forever, and the unfamiliarity of it jolts a thrill in her bones. She turns the knob on her dashboard, increasing the volume of the radio as she hums along, and takes a sip of the soda she bought at the gas station. 

She hears her phone ringing again—just like it has every hour today. A bitter reminder of what she's left behind. Minkyung swallows, and instead stares ahead at the strip of grey road descending into the distance in front of her, pretending the hollow tones of her phone don't exist. 

She's fine. Everything's fine. All she has to do is find a place to sleep tonight. 

 

Surprisingly, this isn't Yebin's first time locked in a car trunk. Her job requires adjusting to all sorts of situations—this is a surprisingly common one. The muffled music and soft bumps of the road are oddly pleasant, and it leaves Yebin with some time to think about what she plans to do next. 

She's been lying in the cramped confinements between her bag and the mystery woman's suitcase. Surprisingly, her driver hasn't stopped, which is a little worrying. Yebin's next step required her to ditch her ride without being noticed—and that required some sort of stop, whether it be rest stop or gas station. She felt anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't thought this through.

Suddenly, she felt the car make a slow turn. It seemed her oppurtunity had arisen. The car pulled into a parking spot, and Yebin bit her lip, clinging onto her duffel bag. This was the most nervewracking part. 

The sound of footsteps began to slowly approach Yebin's direction.

"Fuck." she silently mouths, realizing her mistake. 

The driver was stopping for the night—and therefore she would need her things. 

From the trunk. 

Yebin was in the trunk.

Therefore, Yebin was officially fucked. 

A small sliver of light began to greet Yebin's eyes as the hood lifted open, and she began to see the seemingly empty motel parking lot where they were stationed, and the beautiful, wide eyed girl with sunglasses resting on her forehead. 

"Shit."


	2. company

The last thing Minkyung had expected to see when she opened her car trunk was a curled up girl clutching a duffel bag full of suspicous green bills.

She suposed that if it was anyone else in her situation, they might have screamed, or maybe yelped—but Minkyung was too stunned to let out a noise. Gently, she blinked twice, brow furrowing, as if to truly discern whether or not the form in front of her was a trick of the twilight shadows or it was in fact, real.

"Shit." the girl said. 

Minkyung searched for the correct words to say—but nothing in her mental vocabulary seemed to encapsulate the situation of "potential kind of hot bank robber living in your car trunk". 

The girl suddenly sat up, zipping closed her duffel bag, and shot one leg down to the ground, as if to make an escape, but Minkyung was faster, and grabbing her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, finally. 

"Uh." The girl replied. "Anywhere but here, excuse you."

She was wearing a leather jacket, a crop top, and shorts—in fact she looked like any twenty something roaming the highways for summer vacation. 

"You don't just crawl out of my car trunk and leave with no damn explanation." The apparent thief began to struggle against Minkyung's grip, but Minkyung held tight. 

"God, you're strong." the girl replied, attempting her hardest to pull away.

Minkyung began to back up slowly, hand reaching behind her into her bag of camping supplies, grabbing a familiar shape, while her other hand still gripped the mystery girl's arm. 

Click.

She raises her gun, pointing it at the other's face. 

"Hurry up and tell me who you are, and where that money's from. I don't have a lot of patience."

 

Yebin was not expecting to be staring down the barrel of a gun today. She had pointed a gun at a few people—a few this morning even, but being on the receiving end was far more terrifying. She had really picked the wrong car to get in. Why couldn't she have picked a kind hearted salesman or a family that made lots of stops at rest stops? She just had to get the crazy bitch with a gun.

Yebin backed up slowly, clutching her duffel bag with both hands now, as they were free.

"Woah, woah. Calm down here. Just let me go on my merry way. You don't tell anyone you saw me, I won't tell anyone I saw you."

The woman cocked her head slightly, shaking it. 

"No. Not until you told me where you got that money." 

"We could exchange emails?" 

The woman strode slightly closer. The highway was empty—and seemingly all the rooms at the motel were too. No one to see her. 

"Don't joke around with me." the woman said coldly—and Yebin had to admit, it was a little sexy, but that was besides the point. 

"Listen lady, if I tell you what I'm up to, I'm even more fucked." 

"How about this." the woman said, using her free hand to remove her sunglasses from her forehead. "You stay with me here for the night. You tell me everything, I let you go tomorrow. No questions. And I don't kill you." 

Yebin hurriedly glanced around. If she made a sudden dash right now, there was nowhere for her to go anyway—all that was around was miles of open highway and no cars. This was her only option at this point. 

"You know what? Sure. Not like I have any other option."

"Well," the woman said with a smile, strangely cordial in contrast with the gun in her hand, "For starters, my name's Minkyung. What's yours?"

 

The motel room was small—two beds and a TV, with sheets that had an odd, dusty odor. 

"Yebin, huh." Minkyung said. "Nice name." 

"Sure." the other girl, who now was known as Yebin, said. "I guess. I go by Rena for my uh... job though." 

Minkyung awkwardly crossed her legs and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. 

"You gonna talk anytime soon?" she said, fiddling with the TV remote. 

Yebin scoffed. "What are you, an FBI agent?" 

"Lawyer." Minkyung replied, turning on the TV to the news. "We're here to talk about you, not me." 

The screen facing the two of them suddenly flashed away from a report on a local swimming competition, the stone-faced anchor looking gravely at the camera. 

"It appears that the mysterious bank robber, 'Rena', currently wanted by the FBI for multiple counts, has struck not far from here, in the next state over, taking over $600,000 from a city bank. Security footage has captured a small glimpse of her face when she briefly removes her mask here, but a spokesperson for the team currently investigating her says the footage is too blurry for facial recognition software to pinpoint who it is." 

Minkyung slowly turned towards Yebin, who was nonchalantly staring at a fly buzzing it's way around the room. "Is that..." 

"Me? Oh yeah." Yebin turned towards her duffel bag, and reached in to grab something. "I suppose you could report me but..." She lifted something, pointing it at Minkyung. "Too bad I've got a gun too."

 

Parting the green stalks of corn, Agent Im Nayoung followed the concerned young farm girl into the middle of the field.

"It was just—well, this morning, I woke up for an early morning walk, and I took a shortcut through the corn field, like I always do, and I found this lying here." 

There was a motorcycle, lying on its side, crushing several tall plants. There was also a mysterious plastic mask—shaped like a rabbit's face, one Agent Nayoung immediately recognized from countless hours of security footage she had poured over. 

"Agent Kyungwon! Come look at this." 

Another woman pushed her way through the endless tall stalks of corn to meet Nayoung and the farm girl by the fallen motorcycle. Agent Kyungwon, a tall woman with dyed blonde hair cut in a bob, quirked her eyebrow and made a sigh.

"She ditched her vehicle."

"So she's on foot?"

"Or someone's helping her." 

"By this point, she could've crossed state lines. This is bad." Agent Nayoung remarked, bending down as she snapped on latex gloves, and picking up the strange rabbit mask. 

Agent Kyungwon quirked a sly smile. 

"Let's not underestimate ourselves."

The two gazed down at the fallen motorcycle. 

Just who was this Rena?


	3. you don't know me

Yebin had to admit that once she got behind the safety of a weapon in her hand, she could get a little power hungry. But she had to do what she needed to survive. 

Minkyung gently raised her hands. 

"I'm not afraid of you." she remarked. 

"You listen to me now." Yebin retorted. "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere. Anywhere but where I was before."

"Oh, that's perfect then. Listen. Here's what you're going to do. You're going to be my escort. I can't cross the border right now. For other reasons. You're going to drive me around, at least until other things calm down. If I get you involved in this, you can't rat me out. You will do it or-"

"I'll do it." Minkyung replied simply. "I've got nothing to lose." 

"Wait-"

"Harboring a wanted criminal isn't even my life's low point." 

Yebin lowered her gun, slightly confused. "You'll just...let me stay with you?" 

Minkyung reached over to the lamp on the small table next to the bed. 

"Call it a road trip." she said, tugging the metal chain and letting the room fade into darkness. "Now get some rest." 

 

"I didn't see anyone like that, no." the cashier, a skinny younger boy with the name tag 'Sanha' said. "A lot of people come by here." 

Nayoung sighed. 

"We found trails leading straight to your gas station. We're assuming you would've seen her." 

"Listen," Kyungwon said, always the more gentle one with interviewees and witnesses, as opposed to the hardboiled, straight to the point Nayoung, "Do you have any outside security camera footage we could review?"

"There's one camera outside the front of the store."

"Can we see footage from around 12 or 1 pm yesterday?" 

The two agents leaned over the counter, watching as the boy shrugged and pulled up a few videos on his monitor. The footage was blurry and grey, and Nayoung had to squint to see what was going on. They watched as seemingly innocent travelers ducked in and out of the convenience store, when suddenly, something caught Nayoung's eyes. 

"There! Pause that." 

A blurry, but recognizable figure had darted across the screen and turned around the corner of the building, possibly to where more cars were parked. She was wearing a familiar black leather jacket, white crop top, and shorts—the very same as the pixelated screencap from the bank's security footage.

"Shit! That is her!" the cashier exclaimed, surprised. He continued fast forwarding through hours of footage, but the girl didn't appear again. She was gone. 

"She must've gotten in someone's car." sighed Kyungwon. "There's no way to tell which one either. This is a dead end." 

"We're going to need that security footage. You can talk to our tech girl, Kyla." 

The two agents exited the store. 

"We're just going to have to wait for her to strike again." Nayoung murmured, arms crossed.

"I believe it'll be soon." Kyungwon said. "Soon. We'll find her." 

 

As the girl across the table practically wolfed down the stack of pancakes in front of her, Minkyung couldn't help but watch in awe. 

"Jesus, how long has it been since you ate?" 

"A while." Yebin grumbled. She was dressed in some of Minkyung's clothes—a flowery sundress which seemed not entirely to fit her personality, and a beige cardigan—but it was in the name of avoiding suspicion. Something about Yebin's excitement over the stack of pancakes was oddly endearing as well—how could a girl who threatened to kill her last night be so adorable? 

The two were sitting facing each other in the slightly sticky booth of an almost-empty roadside diner, watching as the morning sun broke over the hills in the distance. Minkyung had only ordered one black coffee, she felt a little nervous despite the cool demeanor she displayed on the outside, and was busy pouring over maps she had found in a brochure rack at the motel. 

"Where do we go from here?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, whats the last place in the whole of the United States people would look for someone that's carrying a lot of money?"

"I don't know... somewhere boring?" 

"Exactly." Yebin waved her fork in the air. "You're catching on quick." 

Minkyung's cheeks flushed red at the praise, and she took a sip from her mug. 

Yebin swallowed her last bite of pancake. "Let's just drive for now. Who says we need to know where we're going? We'll go where we want to." 

"I thought-"

"We'll go somewhere boring when everyone's on my ass. I want to get to know the mysterious Minkyung the Lawyer." 

Minkyung let out a scoff. 

"I don't share my life stories with others. I only listen."

Yebin motioned the waitress over for the check, and gave the girl across from her a foxy smile. 

"You'd be surprised what I can get people to do, Minkyung."

 

Yebin didn't know when she last went on a road trip—and perhaps this wasn't really a road trip either, more an elaborate getaway scheme, but something about watching Minkyung, her black hair floating in the wind, as soft tunes played on the radio, felt like a road trip. 

Minkyung, herself, who was leaning back against her seat, hands on the wheel, sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, seemed almost regal. The woman was an enigma—a possible mystery to be solved—and Yebin couldn't help but be a little excited about that. 

"Hey," she said, "Can we go camping tonight?"

"What?" Minkyung asked. 

"Camping. You have that tent and stuff back there."

"Oh, yeah. Well that was for emergencies. I was planning to just stay in-"

A sharp noise cut through their conversation. Police sirens.

"Shit!" Minkyung whispered. 

Yebin laid back. "It's cool. Just be casual. They don't know my face...yet. Just keep driving."

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Minkyung hissed, fingers tightening a bit around the wheel.

"One of the hostages saw me. They might get a sketch artist to try and get a sketch of me." She watched as Minkyung's face flashed with anxiety, before quickly returning to its normal composure. Yebin couldn't help but be just slightly entertained by watching the normally cold and confident girl rip a bit at the seams. 

"You know what," Minkyung declared, determination in her eyes, "We're going camping. Fuck it."

"Yes!" 

The police car zoomed by—in pursuit of another distant crisis. They were safe, for now. 

 

Minkyung watched the twisting orange flames with a sigh. Behind her was the slowly dusky sky, sinking into nighttime, as she sat and stared.

"I haven't been camping in so long." she heard Yebin remark. "Since I was a little kid."

"I used to go...with my colleagues." Minkyung said in return, sipping the shitty beer they had bought.

"Your lawyer friends?"

"Yup."

There was an impenetrable silence. 

"So what's better?" Yebin asked, coming over to sit next to Minkyung, "Fancy lawyer, or accidental partners in crime with a bank robber?"

"I guess... if I had to pick one, partners in crime." Minkyung paused. "You're not too bad of a person to spend time with." She looked away into the distant trees, the dark forest that surrounded them, trying to aboid Yebin's eyes. 

"After just one day? Wow." her companion said with a snicker. "You're not too bad either, Minky."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever, Minky."

The sky was almost fully flush with darkness at this point—small twinkling stars making their appearance against the navy blue tones.

"My sister loved the stars." Minkyung sighed. 

Yebin squinted at the sky. "I own one of those up there." 

"A star?" Minkyung said, with a little laugh.

"My ex-girlfriend got me one as a birthday present. Probably because she couldn't afford any nice shit, we were dirt poor, but it felt romantic at the time." 

"Oh." Minkyung said. She wishes she could say she had a girlfriend, even once. But that's not who she is—or she supposes, was. That was her old life. 

Her new life—well, she's not sure just yet, but currently, it might just be something to do with the strange girl sitting next to her.


	4. 100 mph

When Yebin woke up the next morning—she had a plan.  
She had always been an early riser, from her days at boarding school till now, and it seemed no matter who she was with, she was awake an hour early. Gently, she unzipped the tent and walked out into the chilly morning air.   
There were still Minkyung's maps laying out on a forlorn picnic table, and Yebin sat down, thumbing through one that showed nearby cities, searching for her desired target—a nearby bank, not too big that it would be tough, but not so small she could ruin someone's business.   
Behind her, there was a rustling. Minkyung was crawling out of the tent, hair messy and eyelids still fluttering to adjust to the morning light.   
"What are you doing up?" she asked, confused.   
"I just wake up early." Yebin replied. "You can go back to sleep if you want."  
"No, I'm good." Minkyung grabbed a crumpled up sweater from inside the tent and began to put it on as she walked to sit next to her accomplice. "What the hell are you planning?"  
"Well, I thought..." Yebin spread out another map over the table and paused, "it's time I introduce you to a life of crime."  
"What?"  
"We're going to rob another bank."  
"I thought we were laying low!" Minkyung exclaimed.   
"Listen," Yebin said, "You need to get over your fear of cops. And let's not forget, part of my deal was that I get you just as involved in this as I am."  
"I-"   
"It's not going to be a big job. All you are is the getaway driver. I won't even take that much. Just a practice round."  
"Practice round makes it sound like you want to do this again." Minkyung groaned, head in her hands.   
"Please?" Yebin said. "I promise. All you have to do is drive away."

As Minkyung laid back in the car, sticky hot plastic fox mask covering her face, watching across the street as Yebin dipped around a corner to an unseen backdoor, she began to wonder what could have ever lead her to this point.   
Just a month ago, she had been in the courtroom, angrily interrogating some sad looking woman who had killed her husband—and now even she could be in the defendant's chair. It made her shudder.  
She felt an odd buzzing in her pocket, and realized it was her phone. She swallowed, not really wanting to answer it, and nervously checked the contact.   
Her sister.   
Well, she deserved answers at least.   
Anxiety trembling in her fingers, she swiped right to answer.   
"Minkyung! Oh my god!" a voice on the other end almost shouted. "Are you safe? Where are you?"  
"I'm, uh, ok, Doyeon."  
"We had to put out a missing persons report for you! Oh my god. Jesus christ I've been so worried."  
"I'm not missing. I'm perfectly fine. Just need some time to think."   
"Sehun had been so stressed."  
Oh. Minkyung thinks. That's right—Sehun. She had been so close to forgetting he existed.   
"Can you just... take away the missing person'a report. I'm fine. I'm sorry—" she pauses to look at the bank, which is still silent as for now, "I've got to go. Business."  
"Minkyung-"   
Minkyung hangs up before her sister can finish. 

When Yebin reaches the back door, she sees a guard standing there, looking stern.   
Only one guard—what a lucky break.   
"Uh, ma'am," he said, looking confused at Yebin's rabbit mask, "You're not allowed back-"  
Yebin pulled her gun out of the duffel bag. "Give me your weapon."  
The guard almost choked on the air, hands tentatively reaching for his walkie talkie, but as he does, Yebin walked closer, and delivered a swift kick between his legs.   
The guard let out a strangled scream. Quickly, Yebin grabbed his wrists, tying them together with rope and grabbing his gun.   
"Sorry." she shrugged, pushing her way through the door. "Gotta do what I gotta do."   
Walking casually through the back hallways of the bank, she found her way to the front lobby, holding up both guns, empty duffel bag gently rested on her shoulder.   
As she entered the lobby, faces began to turn fearfully in her direction. She raised one gun to the ceiling, and fired. The loud noise sent the people in line scuttling back, and the only bank teller on duty looked at her, eyes wide in fear.   
She strode over with a friendly smile hidden behind her mask.   
"Excuse me... Miss..." She squinted to read the nametag resting below the collar of the woman, whose hands were held close to her chest in fear. "Miss Jiyeon. All I need is one thousand dollars, and I'll be out of your hair, yes? But if I see you press that little button and call the police, or give me money with dye packs of any kind, there will be complications."   
The teller gulped, fear obviously paralyzing her. Yebin felt a little bad—just a little.  
"W-will 10 hundreds do?"   
"That's fine." Yebin nodded.   
Hands shaking, the teller reached into a drawer, pulling out ten green bills.  
"H-here."   
"Thank you so much!" Yebin dropped the bills and one of her guns into her duffel bag. "You can call the police as soon as I exit the building." Raising her other weapon, she slyly backed up, still pointing at the general crowd of nervous patrons, before swinging the door open and making a dash for the car idling across the street. 

The moment Yebin swung open he car door, Minkyung slammed on the gas, swerving down the street, and heading straight for the highway. There seemed to be a faint siren noise in the distance, and she felt her anxiety tummel so fast through her stomach, she couldn't breathe.   
Yebin was still heaving from her speedy dash to the getaway vehicle, and dug out a tiny stack of bills from her bag.   
"One thousand."  
"That's all?"   
"Less money, less jail time. Just in case we get caught. It's for your sake."   
"Gee, thanks." groaned Minkyung, with a roll of her eyes not visible behind the ridiculous fox mask she was wearing.   
"It's just for fun!" Yebin exclaimed, with a quick glance behind her, looking breathlessly thrilled. "But we are going to need a new car."  
"What the fuck do you mean? I've had this car for five years!"  
"They'll know what it looks like from security footage. We can't risk that. Don't worry." Yebin leaned back, removing her mask, and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. "I've got some friends who can help us out."

"She only stole a thousand dollars? Are you sure?" Agent Kyungwon said, perplexed.   
"Yes." the bank teller replied, taking a sip of her water and looking down. "Very sure."  
Nayoung rubbed her temples and let out a noise of exasperation. This Rena was draining every last bit of her mental stability away—she missed her old cases.   
"It's like a taunt." Kyungwon said. "She wants us to know we're nowhere near catching her yet."   
"God." Nayoung grumbled. "How does she pull off this shit so easily? She has way too much confidence."   
"Agents." A voice said from the interrogation room door. "I have something I think you'll want to see."  
It was Kyla, holding her laptop, and she motioned them over into another room.  
"There's a grocery store over across from the bank," she said, pulling up a video file, "And they have security cameras installed out front." A black and white image of a woman in a fox mask inside a regular looking sedan appeared onscreen.  
"She has an accomplice." gasped Kyungwon.   
"It gets even better." Kyla remarked, fast-forwarding a bit. Though still somewhat hard to see—the woman appeared to take off her mask and put her phone up to her ear. She turned towards the camera, and seemed to be having a stressful conversation with someone.  
When her face was in full view, Nayoung almost gasped.   
"You ok?" Kyungwon asked.   
"Nothing... She just looks like someone I used to know."  
"I ran her through facial recognition software—and nothing. She doesn't have a criminal record, for sure, as the computer couldn't match her with any mugshots."   
"It's a great lead. Nice work, Kyla." Kyungwon said, with a congratulatory smile.  
Nayoung could feel herself sweating.   
"Excuse me." she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket, and ducking around a corner. She opened up her list of contacts, and tapped on a very specific one.  
Kim Minkyung.


End file.
